Aikatsu! Roses Episode 3 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Airi appears) Airi (looks at the audience): I'm going to be a top idol someday, no matter what! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins at the dorm Airi now shared with Izumi. Airi was on the bottom bunk while Izumi was on the top bunk.) Izumi: I'm surprised that you settled so well, Airi-chan. And so quick, too! Airi: Well, I'm glad that I'm finally in a dorm, Izumi-chan! It feels so much more free for me. Izumi: No annoying little brother and overbearing father on your back? Airi (grins): Yeah! (Then Airi notices Izumi grab something and is curious.) Airi: What's that, Izumi-chan? (Izumi shows it to Airi. It is a fashion magazine.) 'Izumi (eyes sparkling and smiling): It's Fresh Pop, Airi-chan! Airi: It's a magazine, right? Izumi (exasperated): It's not just a magazine! It's a fashion magazine! A popular teen fashion magazine, to be exact! (becomes excited) It features fashion trends, brands, units, idols, news, and interviews. (grabs another Fresh Pop magazine) Getting into it is a sign that you're going to be a top idol. Even Night Thrill got into a magazine to be cover girls. (opens the magazine and gives it to Airi) Every year, Fresh Pop magazine holds an audition for a new cover girl. Airi (smiling): Wow, Izumi-chan! That's so cool! I want to be in Fresh Pop one day! Got more Fresh Pop magazines? (Izumi nods and gives Airi a handful of them. Airi looks at and through them, amazed. Then she looks at a magazine that is about the debut of Night Thrill and the debut of Nanami as their manager. Afterwards, she stares at the cover of a magazine that had Night Thrill together.) Airi (confused): Wait a second. I thought that the cover girl audition could only have one winner, Izumi-chan. Izumi: Usually, there is only one winner for the audition since it's rare for the Fresh Pop cover girl audition to have two winners, Airi-chan. However, Night Thrill--Kiku Tsukiharu and Yoruko Tsukiharu as they were simply known at the time--both did so well during the audition that Fresh Pop decided to have them both be cover girls instead of choosing one of them. Airi: Wow~! I knew they were amazing, but I didn't know they could be that amazing! Hey, speaking of that cover girl audition, are you auditioning for it? Izumi: Why, yes, I am! In fact, you're welcome to watch me. And I have a 100% chance of winning it! (OP: Blooming Dreams) (The scene goes back to Airi and Izumi's dorm and laughter can be heard and it is revealed to be Kazue standing outside.) Kazue: Like, as if! (points to herself and grins arrogantly) I'm gonna win the Fresh Pop cover girl audition! Airi (surprised): Kazue-chan, you're going to audition, too? Kazue: Yeah, Airi-chan! I'm totally a big fan of Fresh Pop and I can't wait to be on the front cover of one! Izumi (irritated): Like you're going to win, Kazue! I have extensive knowledge on how to ace that audition, so you don't stand a chance! Kazue (irritated and dismissive): Oh, puh-lease! I totally know what's in style and the best coord to wear for it, so, like, you don't stand a chance, Izumin. (Izumi and Kazue glare at each other. Then Airi comes in between them.) Airi: Now, girls, let's not fight. How about you practice for it and we'll see who wins? (Izumi and Kazue calm down and agree with Airi.) Kazue: You're totally coming to watch us, right, Airi-chan? Airi: Yeah. And is Akemi-san coming to watch, too? Kazue: Yeah! I, like, invited her 'cause I wanted her to see. Izumi: Well, Airi-chan and Akemi-san are going to watch me win. Kazue: Pfft! More like, Airi-chan and Akemi-chan are going to watch me win. (Airi and Akemi were on their way to watch the audition.) Airi: Akemi-san, how come you let Kazue-chan call you Akemi-chan while Izumi-chan and I can't? Akemi: Because we knew each other since we were kids and we did idol work together before coming to Barada Academy, Airi. Airi (surprised): You and Kazue-chan did idol work together when you were kids?! Akemi (confidently): Absolutely. I take pride in that. Airi: Anyway, who do you think will win, Izumi-chan or Kazue-chan? Akemi: Honestly, I think Kazue-chan would win. However, I wouldn't be too surprised to see Izumi win. How do you think will win, Airi? Airi: Well, I'm leaning towards Izumi-chan, but I'll be happy if either of them won. (Airi and Akemi are in the audience while Izumi and Kazue go to the changing room and change into the Techno Panic Coord and the Bright Sun Sailor Coord, respectively. Afterwards, they walk onstage and perform KIRA☆Power.) Izumi and Kazue: Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he (Izumi and Kazue dance as their auras appear.) Izumi: Suki? Suki! Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru Kazue: Ikō? Ikō! Saki ni matsu no wa donna sekai Izumi and Kazue: (Blue sky) Kazue: Kimi to miteru no wa (Kazue performs Pop Bloom.) Izumi and Kazue: (Yasashisa) Izumi: Wasure nai mirai (Izumi performs Cool Bloom.) Izumi and Kazue: (Blue sky) Kazue: Minna no kokoro wo Izumi and Kazue: Egao ni suru to kimeta yo (Kazue performs Sunny Surf's appeal.) Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara KIRA☆Power Kanae mashō! Kono yume wa Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA☆Power (Izumi performs Tech Shock's appeal.) Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa Habatake sora he (Izumi and Kazue continue to dance and pose to finish their performance. Then the audience claps and cheers while Izumi and Kazue are onstage with the other contestants.) (The head of Fresh Pop magazine is going to announce the winner.) Head of Fresh Pop magazine: The girl who is going to be the next cover girl of Fresh Pop is...Izumi Shimizu from Barada Academy! (Claps and cheers come from the audience as Izumi smiles and waves to them. Kazue smiles politely, but the look in her eyes show that she is disappointed by her loss.) (The scene changes to Barada Academy where the students are talking about Izumi being the cover girl for Fresh Pop and the latest issue of Fresh Pop. Airi showed off her nail polish collection she won in the Cute Style Image Girl Audition to a girl named Kanna Suzuki.) Kanna: Wow, that's so impressive! C-can I try any on? Airi: Sure. I'll put it on for you and we can talk while put some on you. Which one do you want? Kanna: Hmmm...they all look so pretty. Well...I choose Lovely Cute. (Airi picks out Lovely Cute, a glittery pastel pink nail polish. She shows it to Kanna.) Airi (smiles): Okay, here is Lovely Cute. Are you a cute-type idol? (Airi is putting the nail polish on Kanna, starting with her right hand.) Kanna (nods): Yeah. I use Angely Sugar. You use Chic Angel, right? Airi: I do use Chic Angel. Hey...our brands seem similar since they have angel in their names and they're both cute brands. Maybe we should try out each other's brands. (Starts on Kanna's left hand.) Kanna (blushes slightly): R-really? I-I, um, I'm not sure...after all, I don't know if I can pull Chic Angel off well like you do. Airi: I'm sure you can. You just need to find a coord that fits you and try your best, Kanna-chan. Kanna (smiles): Thanks, Airi-chan. I hope we can try out each other's brands someday. Airi (nods): Me, too, Kanna-chan. By the way, have you read Fresh Pop's new issue? Izumi-chan--my friend--is the new cover girl! (holds up the new issue of Fresh Pop with Izumi on the cover) Kanna: I did, Airi-chan! Izumi-chan looks so cute and cool and fresh at the same time! Her coord's cool and colorful, too! Airi: I know, right? (Kazue watches Izumi join Airi and Kanna's conversation to brag about her victory at the audition with a frown.) Kazue (pouts and sighs, thinking): Look at Izumin. She's totally bragging about being Fresh Pop's new cover girl. This stinks. (Akemi notices Kazue feeling down and decides to cheer her up.) Akemi: Hey, Kazue-chan, don't lose all hope. You'll get in that magazine someday. Kazue (pouting): I know, but it should have been me, Akemi-chan! Me! Akemi (sighs with a frown): Kazue-chan... (The homeroom teacher briefly congratulates Izumi for being Fresh Pop's new cover girl. Then talks about an upcoming fashion show.) Homeroom Teacher: There's an upcoming fashion show for first-year students. This one requires you all to wear Good Coords. The Good Coord fashion show is a big step in your idol activities and the public will be watching, so make sure you and your Good Coords sparkle and shine, my roses! (Class lets out for the day and Airi, Izumi, Kazue, Akemi, and Kanna are in the courtyard.) Kanna: Hey, Izumi-chan, are you going to wear a cool coord for the fashion show? Izumi (poses and smiles): Absolutely! I have a 100% chance of sparkling and shining the most out of everyone in the fashion show! Oh, by the way, what's your name? Kanna: I'm Kanna Suzuki. Nice to meet you. Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi: Nice to meet you. Kazue: Anyway...you already sparkled and shined the most today, Izumin! I'm totally gonna sparkle and shine the most today now with my Good Coord! Akemi: Kazue-chan's in good spirits again. Airi: Akemi-san, what will your Good Coord be like? Akemi: It'll be a lovely and beautiful Good Coord. What about your Good Coord, Airi? Are you going to wear the same Good Coord like you did in the entrance exam? Airi: No, I won't. I think I'll wear a different Good Coord, something that fits me the best. What about your Good Coord, Kanna-chan? Kanna: I guess I'll wear a cute Good Coord. (Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi are shown in the courtyard making their Good Coords. While Airi and Kanna are in Airi and Izumi's dorm coming up with their Good Coords. Airi is shown to have painted her nails with Styling, a black nail polish with small magenta sparkles.) Airi (to herself): I think I should use cute and sexy cards for my Good Coord. Which ones? Hmmm...I think this one, this one, that one, and that one. (chooses the Flower-Patterned Feminine Tops, Rose Pattern Skirt, Red Asymmetry Sandals, and Pink Pirouette Hair Corsage cards.) (Airi uses her Aikatsu! Phone to see what she would look like in the Good Coord she made. She smiles and approves of the outfit. Kanna chooses the Lavender Tiered Onepiece and Lavender Ribbon Wedge Soles cards then looks up from her Aikatsu! Phone to see Airi's Good Coord.) Kanna: Wow, Airi-chan! Your Good Coord looks great! Airi: Thanks, Kanna-chan. Is your Good Coord finished? Kanna (shakes her head): Not yet. I need an accessory for my Good Coord. Can you help me? Airi: Sure, I can help you. (Airi sits on the bottom bunk with Kanna and helps her choose an accessory and picks the Sweet Restaurant Ribbon card. Kanna uses her Aikatsu! Phone to see what she would look like in the Good Coord she made. She smiles, happy with how it turned out.) Kanna: Wow~ This is so cute! I love it! Thank you, Airi-chan. Airi (smiles): You're welcome, Kanna-chan. (The next day is the Good Coord fashion show and there is a montage of idols in their Good Coords.) Airi: Some idols pulled off nice Good Coords while other idols didn't, but they tried their best. I can't wait until it's my turn to show off my Good Coord. (turns to Kanna) It's your turn right, Kanna-chan? Kanna: Oh, yeah, that's right, Airi-chan! Here I go! (goes to the dressing room) Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi: Good luck! (Once Kanna is in the dressing room, she places her cards in the slots and changes into her Good Coord. Then she arrives on stage and performs Idol Activity!.) Kanna: Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he Hora, yume wo tsurete Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime Hashiri dashita ano michi Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki Toberu yo doko made mo (Kanna's aura appears.) Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo Taiyō ga warai tobasu (Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi are amazed as they watch Kanna's performance and talk about how good she is.) Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival Shinkenshōbu yo Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!) Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!) Goal ni mukatte (Kanna performs a Good Coord Special Appeal.) Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru (Kanna keeps dancing and finishes by making a heart shape with her hands and winking.) (Kanna is congratulated by Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi. Then Airi and Akemi are briefly shown performing.) (Airi is in her Good Coord as she performs Original Star☆彡.) Airi: Kyō mo kyō tote idol katsudō Let's, egao, egao, Lesson.1 (Sō sō ī kao de smile!) Chotto saikin calorie over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 (Akemi is in her Good Coord made from Stardust Shirts, Shiny Black Skirt, and Booties with Studs cards. She is performing Move on Now!) Akemi: Yūseichō suru watashi, chanto miteite Furimukasetai tokimeki no surprise Kimagure janai atsui omoi hajimatteru no Chikazukitai yo tokubetsuna onnanoko ni narou (Then Izumi goes to the changing room and places her Good Coord--Emerald Cyber Onepiece and Cyber Rubber Boots cards--in the slots and changes into it. Then she arrives on stage and performs Signalize!.) Izumi: Hi,signalize! Kotae wa motto takai sora no kanata Iie, chigau yo Boku no me ni mo mieta chi no hate (Izumi's aura appears.) Do that signalize! Hageshiku natta mune no atsui power Sō da minagiru nanika ga, Dakara ima wo shinjite Hajimeyō, tada no akogare ja nai Chance for me Zankoku na yume ga yume de yume ni narunda Hora chōsen matteru yo (Izumi performs a Good Coord Special Appeal.) Kimi to mukau basho wa doko darō Mabushii kibou no naka he Nozomu basho wa doko darō sagashi ni ikō yo shuppatsu da Mukau basho wa mirai no Bokura no kibou no naka ni Nozomu basho wa mirai no kagayaki ga aizu Let's go, go! (Then it's Kazue's turn.) Kazue: Izumin and the others did good, but I'll sparkle and shine most of all! (Kazue goes to the dressing room and her Good Coord--Lace Denim Vest, Cheers Skirt, and Red Pedi Gold Sandal cards--in the slots and changes into it. Then she arrives on stage and performs Adult Mode.) Kazue: tu tu tu tu... tu tu tu tu... Machi no irumi kirari kirari mongen tokkuni sugiteru kedo Atosukoshi, atosukoshi dake konya wa senobi shitai kibun (Kazue's aura appears and performs a Dress Appeal.) Atarashii one-piece amai lip coord mo batchiri kimattashi Okorareta toki no iiwake yori okiniiri hīru narashi odotte tetai no Motto atashi o mite mama ni wa naisho no OTONA-Mode "Kawaii" ja tarinai no wagamama ja nakya ne (Kazue performs a Good Coord Special Appeal.) Motto kirei ni natte minna ni naisho no OTONA-Mode Osanai jibun wa osaki ni oyasumi Twinkle night... twinkle night... Twinkle night... twinkle night... Twinkle night... twinkle night... Twinkle night... twinkle night... '' ''Twinkle night... twinkle night... Twinkle night... twinkle night... (Kazue finishes her performance with a pose.) Homeroom teacher: Those four girls you three were keeping a close eye on did so well, particularly Kazue Nakajima. (Night Thrill and Nanami nod in agreement.) Nanami: I'm impressed that she managed to pull that Good Coord off. I suppose that it does fit her. Also, Kazue did a Good Coord Special Appeal and a Dress Appeal. She really does have a lot of potential.(thinking) Maybe Kazue and her friends will catch up to me and Night Thrill soon just like I thought they would. (ED: Everyday Idol) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Roses Category:Aikatsu! Roses Transcripts Category:User:Cure Wonder